Super Saiyan Rosé
(Hair) & & & (Aura) (Fused Zamasu; anime) & & (Fused Zamasu; manga) |similar= }} Super Saiyan Rosé (超サイヤ人 ロゼ, Sūpā Saiya-jin Roze) is the Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan (超サイヤ人ゴッド超サイヤ人, Sūpā Saiya-jin Goddo Sūpā Saiya-jin) transformation assumed by Saiyans who possess proper god-like status. It is Goku Black's version of the Super Saiyan Blue form and matches it in strength.http://s14.postimg.org/jzkqzhtep/14444627_1037003956413693_1074731531450889223_o.jpg This transformation puts Goku Black in his own class all together. This form is a counterpart to Super Saiyan Blue, and possesses a different hair color due to the user already possessing the status as a god prior to surpassing Super Saiyan God.Dragon Ball Super manga chapter 20 Overview Concept and creation The Super Saiyan Rosé form was created by author Akira Toriyama uniquely for Goku Black, though he simply referred to it as a "Super Saiyan of a slightly different color than Goku." Appearance In the anime, this state is identical to Super Saiyan Blue in all but color. The hair takes on a pastel pink color with pure-white highlights, the eyebrows are light pink, and the eyes turn light gray although they appear light pink through the form's aura, the form also seems to posses the abilities to turn the eyes pink, as seen when his eyes briefly turn pink at the climax of his first fight with Vegeta. The aura is dark red on the outside, transitioning into a more pink-ish color on the inside, the clothing gains a purple hue, and the user has a dark purple glow around their body. The form is also mostly depicted with a single loose strand of hair when compared to Goku's Super Saiyan hairstyle. Usage of this form also appears to greatly augment Black's techniques, including his Super Black Kamehameha and his signature Violent Fierce God Slicer, allowing him to extend it into various more elaborate shapes. His other techniques also change their usual appearance to match the form's. In the manga, the form is differentiated from Super Saiyan Blue in other ways. The hair is longer, spikier and fiercer than the normal Super Saiyan hairstyle. In addition, the aura is more jagged and flame-like than the aura of Super Saiyan Blue. The form utilizes god ki, as it is the same form as Super Saiyan Blue. In the Super manga, it is speculated that this form is pink in color due to Goku Black's (Zamasu's) natural identity as a God, whereas Goku and Vegeta's godly form is blue due to them being mortals possessing god ki. Usage and Power The January 2017 issue of V-Jump ranked both Goku Black and Fused Zamasu in this form as a 12/12 on the danger scale.Rival ranking In the manga, as it is a Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan form, this state is achieved in the same ways as it's Blue counterpart. Goku Black achieved the form when his power as a Super Saiyan surpassed Super Saiyan God, naturally progressing his Super Saiyan form into Super Saiyan Rosé. In the anime, he gained the form by simply integrating Goku's fighting style into his own. Dragon Ball Fusions does not list it as a Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan form, instead referring to it as Goku Black's version of regular Super Saiyan. Unlike it's Super Saiyan Blue counterpart, Super Saiyan Rosé does not display any sort of stamina decrease in the manga, as Goku Black is shown using the form as much as he wants with no drawbacks, and the form also has no impact on the amount of time that Fused Zamasu can remain fused, unlike Super Saiyan Blue Vegito - who defused well before an hour had passed. In the anime, Black first revealed Super Saiyan Rosé in his battle against Vegeta, Goku, and Trunks. Black fought against Vegeta as a Super Saiyan Blue and enduring his vicious assault and stabbed him with his energy blade. He then fought against Goku when he was transformed as a Super Saiyan Blue where Goku was able to hold his own but Black used his energy blade to pressure Goku. Once his ally Zamasu held down Goku and Trunks long enough, Black was able to take them both down with a single blast of the Black Kamehameha, which the Saiyans barely survived. In the Super manga, Goku Black attains this form by having his regular Super Saiyan form evolve into it, by powering up massively thanks to recovering from a near death experience Goku Black's ordinary Super Saiyan form powered up and then evolved into the Super Saiyan Rosé. Black later shows off this form to Future Zamasu, to show that he does not need immortality and his strength is already satisfying as is. Fused Zamasu possessed a permanent Super Saiyan Rosé state, due to Black having remained in his Super Saiyan Rosé form when he underwent Potara Fusion with Future Zamasu. However, Fused Zamasu's Super Saiyan Rosé state possesses white hair, inherited from Future Zamasu. Under any normal circumstances, living with a permanent power up of this magnitude, would be incredibly stressful and would drastically shorten one's lifespan. Due to Future Zamasu's immortality, this problem may be nonexistent; however, it is not confirmed. After the fusion, Zamasu's body does not regenerate in the same way it used to, due to Black's body not being immortal. He also loses energy in a rapid rate, a trait when fusing with a permanent power up. Video game appearances *''Dragon Ball Heroes'' *''Dragon Ball Fusions'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle'' *''Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2'' Super Saiyan Rosé Goku Black makes his debut appearance in Dragon Ball Heroes. The EX-Fusion with Broly - Karoly Black - utilizes a hybrid Legendary Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan Rosé form in Dragon Ball Fusions. The form appears in Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 as part of the third Dragon Ball Super DLC pack. Like Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan Goku and Vegeta, this form is its own separate character but unlike the aforementioned examples, his combo strings are completely different, mixing graceful physical strikes with his ki blade. In the English version of the game, Black's voice changes from his dark, gravely voice to a more refined tone with a British accent while in this form. Trivia *Black named his form "Rosé" after the color of his hair, following the naming sense of Super Saiyan Blue. The fandom frequently uses the name "Super Saiyan Rose", which is merely the product of an early mistranslation. "Rosé" is also the name of a French wine, making it follow the god name puns as well. *The form was revealed to the world before it made its initial appearance in the anime due to a merchandise leak on Amazon Japan. Gallery References ca:Superguerrer Rosat es:Super Saiyajin Rosa it:Super Saiyan Rosa pl:Super Saiyanin Rosé pt-br:Super Saiyajin Rosé ru:Супер Сайян Розовый Category:Transformations Category:Saiyans Category:Deities